Sweetie's Apocalypse Prevention List
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: One-Shot. Sweetie Belle manipulates her friends into doing her chores by telling them that her list of chores was written by somepony in the future and that everything on it needs to be done to prevent the apocalypse.


Her sister smiled when she walked into the kitchen for breakfast. "Hello, Sweetie, I hope you had a wonderful night's sleep."

She yawned. "I did. Opal did get into my room and jumped on me a few times during the night, but it wasn't so bad."

"I was wondering where Opalescence went last night." The older sister giggled. "I do hope she didn't disturb your slumber."

"She didn't."

"Oh, good. You're going to need to be awake today."

The younger sister put her hoof to her mouth to yawn. "Why? What's going on?"

"I have a list of chores for you," her sister answered. "I'm going to be busy all day with a large order, and I'm going to need the house clean for when the fashion critic comes to pick up his product later."

She took a seat at the kitchen table. "But I have major crusader work to do with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo today. We're going hiking."

"Your crusader work can wait. Its so very important that the house is spotless today."

"But what if my friends get their cutie marks in hiking without me?" the younger sister asked. "What if staying here and doing chores keeps me from doing the crusader work that gets me my cutie mark?"

"Now don't be silly, Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle whined. "How would you be able to live with yourself as an older sister after that, Rarity? Today might be the day I get my cutie mark, but you prevent history from happening by keeping me here to do chores! And I'm doomed to be a blank-flank adult!"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "You'll get your cutie mark when the time is right-"

She cut her off. "But what if the time is right today!"

"Look Sweetie I'm sorry that I have to keep you from your friends today," the older sister apologized. "I really don't think your friends are going to get their cutie marks in hiking, and I'm sorry if they actually do get theirs without you. I just need the house spotless for when the fashion critic arrives. I need a good review from him if I want to increase my chances of selling in Canterlot. You need to understand how important this is to me!"

The younger sister huffed. "Who even is this stupid fashion critic?"

"This stupid fashion critic is only the chief editor of the most important Canterlot fashion magazine-"

Sweetie Belle cut her off. "UGH! Why do you have to always be so busy when I come to visit you?"

Rarity sighed. "I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle. I can't just ruin this rare opportunity by having the critic think badly of me, because my house isn't one hundred percent clean. I would tidy the house myself, but I really have to finish the order."

"Fine! I'll do all the stupid chores," she said in an outburst. "Where's the stupid chore list?"

The older sister used her unicorn magic to hand the younger sister the list of chores.

"This is like two pages!"

Her sister rolled her eyes. "You'll be done before you know it. Just get started now, and you'll be finished before he arrives."

"When's that?"

"Probably right before when we usually have dinner."

"What? Before dinner?" she asked. "Are you crazy? I don't want to waste my whole day doing chores!"

"I told our parents that I'd be too busy for you to come visit. And you just had to beg Mom and Dad until they made me watch you for the weekend," Rarity retorted. "You knew before you came here that I'd be really busy."

"Duh! Of course I knew you were going to be busy. I'm not asking to hang out with you. I just want to hang out with my friends today."

"This order is really important. It might just be the most important order in my whole career. I can't ruin it by having my house dirty!"

"Why does the house have to be clean if the guy's here to criticize fashion?"

"Cleanliness of environment has an impact on decisions and I'm not going to let a dirty house ruin any of my chances with impressing him!"

"The house really isn't really dirty!"

The older sister used her unicorn magic to pick up some of the younger sister's things that were setting around the kitchen. She then moved them over her little sister's head and dropped them.

"These are just a few of the many things you have laying around my house," Rarity stated. "You need to clean up the rest of your mess to keep the house from looking so cluttered. I don't want the fashion critic thinking poorly of me, because you left all your stuff around my house."

Sweetie Belle groaned knowing that she couldn't win this argument. "Fine, I'll get all the stupid chores done. Next time warn me before you plan to invite some stupid fashion critic over."

Her older sister smiled. "Thank you so much. I expect you to do a good job with this."

"Meh, whatever, I'm still mad that I don't get to hang out with my friends today."

* * *

The young country pony walked around the podium. "Where's Sweetie Belle? She said that she'd be here today!"

Her Pegasus friend rolled her eyes. "You really should stop pacing around, Apple Bloom. It's starting to make tracks on the floor."

"Did she say anything about not being able to come?" Apple Bloom asked still pacing around the podium.

"I haven't seen her since school on Friday."

"Did she say anything Friday?"

"We were all together Friday. If she said anything you would have heard it."

"Oh, this is bad, Scootaloo," she said pacing. "I promised Applejack that we'd use the three-pony-buddy-rule. We can't get are cutie marks in hiking if Sweetie Belle's not here. She's are third pony! We can't go unless we have three ponies!"

"Stop pacing and calm down, Apple Bloom," Scootaloo pleaded. "We could just go hiking without Sweetie Belle."

"No! We can't I promised my big sister that we'd use the three-pony-buddy-rule," Apple Bloom stated. "If we don't have three ponies then Applejack won't let us go to Ghastly Gorge and we won't be able to get our cutie marks in hiking!"

Her friend sighed. "Why do we even need the three-pony-buddy-whatever-rule?"

"Its to keep us safe. Once Applejack found out about our little hiking trip it took me forever for me to convince her that we aren't going to get hurt. She made me promise that we'd use the three-pony-buddy-rule."

"I still don't get it."

"What's not to get? If one of us gets hurt then one of us will stay with the one of us who got hurt while the last one of us goes to get help. Its just a good way to keep us all safe if anything were to happen in Ghastly Gorge."

"I don't think it makes much sense. What if the one of us who's getting help gets hurt on their way out of the gorge? And nopony knows about it because the other two of us are so far away we don't know what's going on?"

She stopped pacing around the podium. "Don't go confusing me with your fancy mathematics."

Scootaloo frowned. "I just see a mistake in this silly rule."

"Mistake or no mistake. Applejack won't let us go hiking in Ghastly Gorge unless we have a third pony and that third pony is Sweetie Belle."

"Does that third pony have to be Sweetie Belle?"

"Of course. She's our best friend."

"Yeah, but she's not here. Let's just get another pony to be our third pony."

"Are you saying that you don't like Sweetie Belle?"

"No, of course not. Sweetie Belle is awesome. I just want a third pony so we can go hiking already. I don't think she's coming."

"Well, we don't have any other crusaders 'cause Babs is back in Manehatten."

"We could use another pony. Like maybe one from our class."

"Who Twist?"

Scootaloo laughed. "Don't be silly. She already has her cutie mark. And her lisp is so annoying."

"Hey, Twist is cool."

"Really?"

Apple Bloom gave an awkward laugh. "Okay, so maybe she isn't the best choice to go with us to Ghastly Gorge. Any other ponies we could take?"

"Uh… I don't know. What if we just tried to find Sweetie Belle?"

She put her hoof to her face. "What the hay? We didn't think of that before?"

"Nope."

"Wow, we're silly. We should just go find Sweetie Belle, and figure out what's going on."

* * *

_List of Chores For Sweetie Belle_

_1. Have Sweetie pick up all her toys. There's appears to be one in every room of the house. Make sure that she get's all of them. _

Well, that one was done. Rarity lied. She didn't have toys in every room of the house. Opal had a few cat toys scattered around, but those weren't her toys. Those were Opal's. And she's not going to pick up after the cat.

_2. Pick up all of Opalescence's cat toys. _

Darn. She really didn't want to pick up after the cat. Opal should be required to pick up all of her cat toys. Whatever, she'll just get that done too.

_3. Pick up all of the ripped clothes in the dressing room. Unfortunately, customers do come in the store and don't want to dress to fit their body type. As much as try to politely tell them that an outfit won't fit the, they still insist that they try it on to see for themselves. The clothes rip and get left on the floor in the dressing room. It's so very sad. I wish I could just scream, "NO! YOU'RE TOO FAT!" _

What? She frowned when she read that one. Rarity must be letting off steam by writing all of that. This must really bother her. Sweetie Belle thought that everypony was about the same size. So, apparently that's not true 'cause overweight ponies come to her sister's place to rip clothes. Gross, she didn't want to pick up after these ponies.

_4. Wash the windows. They need to be so clean that they're invisible looking. _

UGH! Sweetie hated cleaning windows. It was just so boring. Whatever, she'll just skip that one for now and go on to the next one on the list.

_5. Sweep every room in the house. _

That's not fun. Next.

_6. Brush Opal. She needs to be looking her best. _

Also not fun. Next.

_7. Do the dishes. _

Boo. Boring. Next.

_8. Do the laundry. _

Lame. Next.

_9. Put the laundry away properly. _

To do that one she'll have to actually do the laundry first. Next.

_10. Clean the kitchen counter tops. _

UGH! Chores were stupid. Sweetie quit reading the chore list. She wasn't going to find anything worth doing on it. She might as well take a well-deserved break. She did do the first three things on the list.

"Sis!" she called. "Sis! I'm going outside for a break!"

She left the house before her sister was given a chance to respond.

"Blah!" she groaned slamming the door behind her. "Blah! Blah! Blah!"

She sat down. Opal walked up to her and nuzzled her leg.

"How do you put up with her, Opal?"

The cat meowed to answer.

"Yeah, I don't know what that means." She sighed. "Chores are so stupid Opal. Most of this mess isn't even my fault. It's Rarity's mess. If I knew that I would be spending my Saturday cleaning instead of doing awesome crusader work, then I wouldn't have come."

Opal meowed to that and continued nuzzling Sweetie Belle's leg.

"Its just not fair. I have to clean while Rarity gets to sew. She finds sewing fun, so that means I have to clean while Rarity has fun. That's just not fair!"

Sweetie Belle stood up and cleared her voice.

"Now, Sweetie be a darling and do everything that I don't want to do," she said imitating her sister. "I wrote this especially long list of things I don't what to do, and I'm giving them to you to do."

The cat rolled her eyes finding Sweetie Belle's performance silly.

"I just want to keep you from unlocking your true potential." Sweetie Belle chuckled. "If you find your true talent and get your cutie mark, then I won't have you as my little maid anymore."

She walked in a circle with her nose pointed towards the sky mocking the proper way her sister sometimes walks.

"Oh, and I just need you to be my blank-flank maid forever! Secretly, I'm quite a messy pony, and if anybody knew that especially my idols in Canterlot I'll be ruined. You don't want your sister ruined now do you, Sweetie?"

Sweetie Belle stopped walking and pushed her mane aside the same way her sister does.

"No, of course you don't want your sister ruined. That's why you need to stay my blank-flank friend forever! Mawhahaha!"

Opal meowed displeased with her evil laugh.

"Yeah, your right the laugh destroys it," she said returning to her regular voice. "Ugh, Opal its just not fair. I'd rather be hiking with my friends then doing all this stupid cleaning stuff alone."

The cat gave another meow.

"What? Are you saying that I should just ask my friends to help me with my chores?"

Opal nodded.

"That's too silly. My friends don't want to do chores. They'll probably hiking without me right now." Sweetie Belle thought for a second. "Actually, they're not hiking. I think they're following the three-pony-buddy-rule. So, without me they're not going anywhere. Well, unless they found a third pony…"

The cat walked up to her and nuzzled her leg.

"Nah, they couldn't have replaced me. Who would they replace me with anyway? Twist?" She chuckled. "That would be just silly…. Yeah, those two probably are just doing something different."

Opal turned her said to the side to stare at her.

"Well, I have no idea what they would be doing different. I guess they're just sitting around the clubhouse waiting for me to arrive. Being really bored and stuff."

The cat meowed again.

"No, I'm not going to go get them to ask if they'll help me with my chores. Chores are super lame, and my friends probably don't want to help me with them anyway."

Opal meowed.

"What? You want me to pull a Huckapony Finn?" Sweetie Belle asked. "There's no way that I'll be able to convince my friend's that chores are fun. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo have their own chores, so they already know that chores aren't fun."

The cat rolled her eyes.

"Wait! Maybe the Huckapony Finn idea isn't so bad. What I persuaded my friend's that by doing my chores they can prevent the apocalypse?"

Opal looked at her dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that's ridiculous. There's no way that I'll be able to pull something like that off. And besides I don't even want to walk all the way to the clubhouse to go get my friends. I don't even know if they'll be at the clubhouse."

She sighed and sat down on the doorstep.

* * *

Apple Bloom rode in the wagon as Scootaloo drove the scooter.

"Where ya headed?"

"Carousal Boutique."

"You think she's going to be at her sister's house?"

"Yeah, where else would she be?" Scootaloo asked as she drove her scooter. "She decided to stay with Rarity for the weekend, because she wasn't sure if her parents would let her go to Ghastly Gorge. And if she's not there then we can go look at her parent's house."

She laughed. "That's probably a good idea."

Her friend slowed down the scooter and pointed her hoof at the unicorn sitting on the doorstep of the boutique. "Hey, I was right!"

"Sweetie Belle!" they called together. "Sweetie Belle!"

The unicorn looked up from the ground. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Scootaloo parked the scooter and Apple Bloom got out.

"You tell us what's up," her friend said taking off her helmet and setting it in the wagon. "We made plans for all of us to go hiking and Ghastly Gorge and you don't even show up at the club house."

"Yeah what gives, Sweetie Belle?" she asked. "Did you just forget or something?"

Sweetie Belle sighed. "No, I didn't forget. Rarity-" She cut herself off. "I've just been really busy here preventing the apocalypse."

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"The apocalypse. I was on my way to the club house when I found this list," she lied quickly pulling off the title of the list. "I think it was written by some pony in the future to stop a terrible tragedy from happening."

Apple Bloom frowned and took the list from Sweetie Belle. "This has to be some sort of weird joke."

"Its not. It's a list of things needed to be done to prevent the apocalypse."

The only Pegasus of the group frowned. "Who even wrote this?"

"I really have no clue. I guess somepony from the future or something wrote this list."

"Wouldn't the future have like technology stuff to not have to like handwrite a list?"

"I don't all these details. Maybe the writer didn't have access to the technology."

"So you think this list is from the future?" she asked as she closed the book. "Written by somepony in the future?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds, Sweetie Belle?"

"It sounds totally bookers!" Scootaloo exclaimed before anypony else could say anything. "I thought today was hiking day. Not go prevent this apocalypse, whatever that means, from happening day."

Sweetie Belle sighed. "I guess you two don't believe me. You two just think that I'm crazy. You're both just waiting for me to fall asleep so you can send me to the lonely bin."

"Now that just sounds even more bookers! We don't want to send you anywhere…. Uh… Its just that…" Sweetie Belle's friend turned to her. "Uh… Apple Bloom?"

"We think your theory is a little farfetched," Apple Bloom stated. "We don't think that you're crazy or anything."

"Yeah, we don't find you crazy. We just think all this preparation work you want to do is crazy."

She nodded in agreement. "We don't think that the apocalypse is coming anytime soon. And all these different preparation things listed here look like your chores. The first one even has your name in it."

"That's just a coincidence. And they're not my chores!" Sweetie Belle stated. "It's a list of things needed to be done to prevent the apocalypse."

"Yeah… I don't think that's coming anytime soon."

"So, you agree that it's coming?"

"Uh… no," Apple Bloom said. "I mean… anything can happen. I just don't think we're going to face an apocalypse anytime soon…" She turned to her friend. "Uh… Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo gave an awkward laugh. "Uh… I don't even know what an apocalypse really is. Doesn't it involve like zombies and stuff?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "An apocalypse is another word for total destruction. We're going to bring Equestria that total destruction if we don't do everything listed on this list!"

"Maybe we should ask an adult about this," she suggested. "I don't think a list this important would be given to three little fillies to take care of."

"No!" Sweetie Belle chuckled. "Uh… I mean… I don't think an adult would be too helpful. They'll probably just think that our imagination is getting the best of us."

"Applejack won't think that we're being silly."

"Neither will Rainbow Dash."

Her friend shook her head. "No, they'll think we're crazy! It took me forever to get you two to believe me. You guys are fillies. Rainbow Dash and Applejack are mares! They'll probably never believe us."

"I never said that I believed you."

"Me either."

Sweetie Belle put her hoof to her face. "You two still don't believe me?"

Scootaloo nodded. "Yeah… the whole idea is just crazy."

"We don't find you crazy, Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom assured. "We just find this whole list-to-prevent-the-apocalypse-thing crazy."

"But what if its not crazy?" her friend asked. "What if we actually do all the preparation listed on this list and stop the apocalypse from happening?"

She looked back down on at the list. "There are a lot of things listed here."

One of her friends looked over her shoulder. "There are too many things listed here. Its like two whole pages."

"Those too many things are going to stop the apocalypse!" Sweetie Belle cried. "We just have to complete all of them."

Apple Bloom shook her head. "I don't think we have time for all of this. There's no way that we'll be able to finish all of them today. My sister is expecting me to home for dinner."

"And I want to watch Rainbow Dash practice her barrel rolls this evening."

"Originally, we were going to go hiking today. And now that we're not going to go to Ghastly Gorge, we have all this free time! That means that we can stop the apocalypse!"

"Ghastly Gorge wasn't going to take all day."

"Yeah, we had this whole trip planned out," Scootaloo added. "We had it planed out so we'd be back before lunch. That way Apple Bloom won't miss dinner, and I won't miss watching Rainbow Dash."

"Oh… well, what if we just did a few of the things on the list?" her friend asked. "Just a few things. Not everything. That way we can at least say that we did something to stop the apocalypse."

"I really don't think the apocalypse is coming," she said sighing. "But if it makes you feel any better… then I guess we can do a few things on the list. What do you think Scootaloo?"

"Uh… I guess that's okay," answered Scootaloo. "But what should we do on the list? There's a ton of things listed."

Sweetie Belle smiled. "Just everything listed from number three down. I already got those done."

* * *

Rarity looked up from her sewing machine and exhaled. She's been sewing for hours nonstop. She was tired of making perfection, but soon that hard work was going to pay off. When that fashion critic arrives he's going to be stunned with her hard work, and insist that she move her shop to Canterlot immediately.

"Oh, this is going to just be simply divine. Isn't, Opal?" she asked. "I'm going to be selling to all those fabulous in Canterlot! As soon as that wonderful review goes out, my life is going to quickly change for the better!"

Her cat didn't answer because she wasn't in the room. She blushed realizing that she was just talking to an empty room. Then she laughed amused with herself.

She smiled and used her unicorn magic to neatly put up her little unfinished work. It was probably a good enough chance as any to go check on Sweetie Belle. She should be done with the first page of chores by now.

Rarity left the room beaming. In just a few more hours all her dreams will come true. Her store will be in Canterlot, and she'll be selling her designs to ponies with better taste in fashion. Oh, it's just going to be simply wonderful.

"Sweetie Belle! How are you doing?" she called down the stairs.

"Good!" her little sister called back.

"Would you like any help?" Rarity asked. "I'm taking a break from finishing the order."

"You want to help with stopping the apocalypse?" her sister's friend asked.

She frowned. "Scootaloo? What are you doing here?"

"Preventing the apocalypse with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom!"

"Would you like to help?" Apple Bloom asked.

Rarity ran down the stairs. "Oh, my goodness! What is going on?"

"We're preventing the apocalypse!" Applejack's little sister answered. "Sweetie Belle found a list from the future that has instructions on how to prevent the apocalypse! I'm not one-hundred percent sure that I believe this mumbo-jumbo, but hey better safe than sorry."

"Why's the floor all covered in water?"

"Oh, step fourteen on the list to preventing the apocalypse states that the floor needs to be mopped."

"Mopped doesn't mean cover the floor with six inches of water!"

"I told you that you went overboard with the mopping, Scootaloo."

"Hey, its not my fault! I never mopped before!"

Rarity bit back a scream. "Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, will you please leave?"

"But we need to stay here and prevent the apocalypse from happening."

She raised her voice just the slightest. "Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, will you please leave?"

* * *

Sweetie Belle sat on her older sister's bed watching her pace around the room. "You know if you didn't give me the chore list none of this would have happened."

"If you would have just done the chores listed then we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"I didn't want to spend my whole Saturday cleaning!"

"I told you before you came here for the weekend that I'll be busy! But noooo! You had to come anyway!"

"You didn't tell me that I'd be cleaning an entire house!"

"Why did you even want to come here?"

"I wanted to hang out with my friends!"

"You could have hung out with your friends without coming here! What's the real reason behind you wanting to come here?"

"Maybe I just wanted hang with my jerk big sister!"

"You knew that I was going to be busy!"

"Maybe I wanted to hang out with you before you got really busy!"

"I thought you wanted to go hiking with your friends!

"Maybe I wanted to hang out with you before we went hiking!"

"Where were you guys even going to go hiking?"

"Ghastly Gorge!"

Rarity gasped. "That is no place for some little fillies!"

"We were going to use the three-pony-buddy-rule."

"No wonder you wanted to stay at my place," she stated. "You knew that Mom and Dad wouldn't let you go! Did you even tell them that's where you were planning on going this weekend?"

"Duh! Of course not. I'm not stupid," Sweetie Belle declared. "I just told them that I was planning on hanging out with my friends!"

"I can't believe you. Lying to mom and dad-"

Her little sister cut her off. "I didn't lie! I just didn't tell them everything!"

"That's lying!"

"No, its not!"

Rarity huffed. "Well, you did lie today! Telling your friends that they can prevent the apocalypse by doing your chores!"

"Hey, I didn't tell them that was a list of my chores! I told them that it was a list written by somepony in the future!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. How'd you even get them to believe you?"

"I didn't get them to believe me. I just got them to do my chores to make me feel better about the apocalypse coming."

"Do you believe that the apocalypse is coming?"

"No!"

"Then you're lying!"

"Fine! I lied to my friends!"

"And you lied to Mom and Dad!"

"I just didn't tell them everything. That's not lying!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No it isn't!"

She sighed. "How'd you even get like this?"

"Probably from watching you!" Sweetie screamed as a few tears ran down her face. "I've always wanted to be just like my jerk big sister!"

"Oh…" Rarity felt extremely like she had just ran into a hug wall of guilt. "Well… oh... Sweetie, I'm so very sorry. Tell you what, if you tell the truth to your friends, then I won't tell mom and dad that you were planning on going hiking in Ghastly Gorge."

Her little sister sniffed. "I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Of course you can. It wouldn't be that bad. Just tell them the truth."

"Is it going to be easy?"

"Oh Sweetie, I don't know. Just be honest and everything will be okay."

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Okay… oh, sis I'm really sorry that I ruined your chances of getting your store in Canterlot."

"No, its okay. I should have been nicer to you earlier when I gave you that chore list."

"What are you going to tell the fashion critic?"

"I'm just going to tell him the truth of what happened."

"Is that going to be hard?"

"Probably, but I'm sure that he'll understand."

"I'm really sorry about all of this."

"No need to apologize anymore. Let's just go face both of are problems."

* * *

Sweetie Belle walked outside and joined her friends. "Hey… guys…"

"Hey, Sweetie what's up?" Scootaloo asked. "What did Rarity say to you?"

"Guys, I have a confession to make."

Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I lied."

"What?"

"There is no apocalypse coming. That list wasn't written by somepony in the future. My sister wrote it. It was a list of my chores for the day," she confessed. "I'm really sorry."

Her friends laughed.

"I knew it!"

"Me too! The first thing on the list had your name in it, and we did she you quickly rip off the title."

"What you guys aren't mad?"

Scootaloo smiled. "Don't get us wrong we're a little ticked off, but we're not like flat out mad at you."

"Yep, if you wanted us to help you with your chores then you should have just asked. We would have been fine with just helping you."

"Really?"

"Of course we would have been fine. If we helped you with your chores, then we'd be able to go hiking!"

"Yeah, totally."

"I wish I would have known that earlier."

"We do too!"

She laughed with her friends as her sister ran out of the house to join them.

"Hey, girls I have great news!" Rarity exclaimed. "I just received a letter stating that the fashion critic won't be coming here until tomorrow! He said that he was having too much of a bad hair day to come. Hurray! For bad hair days! They're like nature's lifesaver!" She paused for a second. "Uh… no not really. I'm just so happy!"

"Wow sis, that's wonderful news."

"That gives everypony plenty of time to get the house spotless!"

Scootaloo groaned, Sweetie Belle sighed, Apple Bloom laughed, and Rarity just smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, this went on way longer than it needed. Congrats, if ya read the whole thing. **

**Uh, review? If ya point out a grammar mistake, then I'll be sure to fix it. **


End file.
